Finding stiles
by kitfoxalchemist
Summary: Stiles has been missing for years after he's fight with Scott. So now Scott and his pack plus Theo are looking for him. Rewriting
1. New job

" Are you sure that we can find him here?" Liam asked Scott.

So yeah its been 3 years since Scott's and Stiles's and also since they talked to each other. And apparently Stiles ran away from everyone. So now they're looking for him in central city. The last place he used his phone...

" Yeah I am sure about it! His dad tracked his phone here and I can kind of smell him." Scott explained.

They're recently at a police station. " So we just try to get a job here or around here so we can look for him harder? correct?" Lydia review the plan.

" Yeah so lets do this!" Scott shouted quietly as they all walked to the front desk to get started...

 _ **TIME SKIP...**_

So after the meeting they went to only Scott, Liam, and Lydia got in while Theo, Malia, and Kira got a job at a café.

" Well me, Liam, and Lydia has to go see someone called Barry Allen and Alex Thomson." Scott explained as they started towards the station.

After a little walk they finally got there and went to the place that they were ordered to go.

"Um... is there a Barry Allen and Alex Thomson in here?" Lydia shouted/asked when they got in.

" Uh yeah! Hold a second!" A man shouted back.

That must be Barry... After awhile Barry and a women;that must be Alex; came out of a lab.

" You must be Scott, Lydia, and Liam..." Barry asked ish them while looking abit annoyed. But the half of the pack didn't see it.

" Yeah... we're your new partners..." Liam explain.

"well no der!" Alex joked

"Well then WELCOME!"

 **SO HOW DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT? SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING... LOT OF PRACTICING STUFF... AND SCHOOL STUFF... SO THANKS FOR READING IT AND SORRY ABOUT THE SHORTNESS I REALLY DON'T HAVE TIME TO MAKE IT LARGER YET... :/**


	2. Wait!

After Alex and Barry showed them around the lab and station Lydia, Scott, and Liam left to go to their hotel to see the rest of the pack; so they can plan a way to find Stiles.

" How about we just look around the city and see if anyone has seen him..." Liam offered.

"Hm... How about half of us do that and the other half look in the station's computers and look him up." Scott decided.

" Me, Lydia, and Liam will do that; since our jobs are there; while Malia, Theo, and Kira do Liam's plan and ask everyone you see." Scott continued.

After a couple of "Ok's" the pack split up and started doing their things.

 _ **TIME SKIP...**_

After hours of looking they still didn't find a lead... Anywhere they went they didn't get anything.

" We'll try again tomorrow... but for now we should go bac-" Scott started but got frozen by Captain Cold before he can finish his sentence.

" Its Captain Cold from the news! RUN!" Lydia shouted as Theo and Liam and Malia shifted.

So Lydia and Kira took cover. Kira took cover cause she left her sword at the hotel. Liam was the first to attack but got hit and crashed in to Scott. Since Liam crashed into him it freed him from the ice. As Liam tried and help Scott get up; Theo and Malia started to attack Captain Cold. That was when a Flash of red and blue pasted by. The red punched Captain Cold and the blue went to Scott and Liam. The blue ( come to find out) was a girl in a blue hoodie (like the Arrow), everything else (boots, gloves, etc.) blue, hair tuck in hood, and was as fast as the red. The red was a boy in spandexes with a lightning bolt on his chest and sides of his head. As Captain Cold started getting up the girl ran really fast over to him and punched him.

" Take that you butt head!" She shouted

The Pack looked really shocked and confuse.

" So that's why Stiles left us... The werewolves that ruined his life..." The girl pouted.

 _wait... how does she know about Stiles?!_ Scott thought

" Wait! You've seen Stiles? Where is he? And who are you guys?" The pack shouted questions at them

" SHUT UP!" The boy shouted with a blurry red face.

" Thank you. So anyways first question; my name is... Blue Lighting; and his" she pointed to the boy in red " Is The Flash... and second yes we've seen Stiles and he left this morning because you guys came looking for him. thanks a lot... I really liked him... but anyways, we have to leave now. But we'll see each other soon..."Blue Lighting explain.

And with that Lighting and The Flash ran away from them to do who knows what.

 _We need to know who they really are... but how can we if they have hidden they're scent..._ Scott wondered.

 **1/26/16 EDIT**

 **HEYY GUYS! I HAD CHANGED THE OLD NAME OF THE NEW HERO CAUSE I HATED IT AND I ALSO ADDED SOME MORE STUFF. HOPE YOU LIKE IT! PLEASE REVIEW, AND THANKS FOR READING.:)**


	3. Jobs

"" How?! How are they able to hide their scent?!" Scott shouted.

" They're superheroes... They're able do that..." Liam explained frustrated

" More like super VILLAINS..." Theo complained.

" Well whoever they are; they won't be interfering our plans... Lets just go back to the hotel and gets some rest; since we start work tomorrow." Scott ordered.

And with that they all went back to the hotel.

 **TIME SKIP TO MORNING...**

" Ok. So right now Barry is at a crime scene to do work; I would be with him now, but I said that I would help and teach you guys." Alex explain to Scott, Liam, and Lydia.

" So... Who likes scien-" Alex began

Lydia raised her hand and started kind of jumping.

" Umm... Ok... Well then Lydia you will be working with me; Scott and Liam you will be the ones to work the crime scene; like gathering the evidence. Now with that done we can start practicing. Follow me to this room to get started." Alex order them and went to a room.

" Well lets go and see what we're suppose to do." Scott said

And all went inside.

 **1 HOUR LATER...**

" Ok. That was a good run; now you can relax while I do some work." Alex explained and left the room to hers and Barry's office.

Scott and Lydia sat down while Liam went to the fridge to make some sandwiches.

" I think we can trust Alex... With our secret..." Liam subjected

" I don't know if we should tell her yet... For all we know she can be a hunter... But if she doesn't act like one after a month then probable..." Scott thought

" Well I trust her too. I think we can tell her tomorrow." Lydia insured

" Fine tomorrow... But if she is a hunter then I get to knock her out!" Scott demanded

Liam came back with 3 sandwiches; first handed one to he's alpha, then to Lydia.

" Fine..." Lydia and Liam agreed

" Alex I am back!" Barry shouted as he came in the lab.

" Oh hey Barry! Did you solve it?!" Alex asked really happy as she came out of the office.

" Yeah! It was the wife who did it." Barry explained

" Hmm... I thought it was... OH! Guys your done for the day!" Alex shouted

" Ok... Well see ya tomorrow..." They all waved bye and left the station.

" We should go to the café where the rest of the pack works at." Scott said

And with that they started to go to the café.

 **I WAS GOING TO END IT HERE... BUT I AM GOING TO JUST ADD ALITTLE MORE JUST FOR FUN**

 **TIME SKIP TO THE CAFE...**

" So this is where you guys work?" Liam asked

" Yep... And the one who helped us is really nice!" Kira answered

" Yeah and her names Iris!" Malia shouted

" Hey guys! Oh? Are these the friends you where talking about?" Iris came up to the pack

" Yeah... It is Scott, Lydia, and Liam." Theo introduced them

" Well its nice to finally meet you! Barry talked about you... But he is unsure of what to think of you guys... But you guys seem cool!" Iris explained

`I wonder why he don't like us...' Scott thought.

 **WHY DOES BARRY DON'T REALLY LIKE THEM...? I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT! AND THANKS FOR READING! :) SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING I HAVE SCHOOL STUFF TO DO AND MARCHING BAND AND BAND STUFF TO DO ON TOP ON THAT. ALSO REVIEW OR PM ME IF YOU WANT TO TRY AND GUESS WHY BARRY DOESN'T LIKE THEM AND I'LL PM YOU BACK IF YOUR RIGHT OR WRONG. AND THANKS AGAIN!**


	4. Finding stiles?

**HEYY! I AM BACK! SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A VERY LONG TIME... MARCHING BAND HAPPENED... ALSO GOT THE COMUTER TOOKEN AWAY AND HOMEWORK... AND NOW I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH MY TIME SO... HERES A NEW UPDATE! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! :)**

" I THINK I KNOW WHERE STILES IS!" Scott shouted while jumping from his seat.

" WHAT?! WHERE!" The pack shouted all frankly trying to get up and understand.

"eh hm!" Someone said?

The pack looks back and saw that everyone is looking at them disappointed. So the pack decided to go to the alleyway near the café.

Scott looks around the corner to see if anyone would hear them; when didn't find anyone he started the "meeting"

" So about Stiles..." Liam started as looked at Scott for answers; for the outburst.

" This is just a theory... but I think either The Flash or Barry Allen is Stiles..." Scott admitted while scratching behind his head.

And that made the pack think harder; they had mix of emotions going on; anger, surprise, confusion, and disbelief.

"I don't believe you! Stiles would of told us! If not to you guys then at least me!" Lydia shouted all of a sudden.

And with that Lydia left the alley and when back into Jitters; also leaving the Pack silent and disappointed.

"Uh... Well with that out of the way... What do you think we should do?" Theo asked while walking up to Scott.

" Well; we can always ask Alex." Liam suggested.

" Well for all we know Alex could be that hooded girl!" Malia denied; when she was shouting her eyes flashed blue.

With that everyone started arguing, fighting, and spilling blood. Liam attacking Malia, and Kira trying to pry Theo off of Liam.

" **STOP IT!** " Scott shouted while using his alpha voice.

Everyone stops and looks at Scott. Their faces all scratched, bleeding, and swollen.

" We'll ask Alex if Barry is Stiles, then try and call for Blue Lighting to see if she knows if The Flash is Stiles. OK?!" Scott explained.

The pack jumped back and all nodded; knowing if they argued with him will sentence them to death.

" Good. Now lets go back to the station."

 **SORRY THAT ITS SMALL... I HAVEN'T HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO DO THIS ALOT. OH! I ALSO HAVE A POLL FOR PEOPLE WHO LIKES SWORD ART ONLINE AND THE SEVEN DEADLY SINS. I WANT TO SEE IF YOU GUYS WANT ME TO MAKE A CROSSOVER WITH IT LATER SINCE I HAVE 2 STORIES IAM DOING FOR NOW...** **ALSO IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THIS STORY PM ME OR LEAVE IT IN THE REVIEWS. ALSO FOR THE PEOPLE WHO READ MY DOCTOR WHO AND PERCY JACKSON STORY I NEED HELP WITH IDEAS; SO IF YOU COULD PLEASE HELP ME I WILL BE GREATFUL. THANKS AGAIN FOR READING THIS AND I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN. :)**


	5. Rewriting

**HI, HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE! IT'S BEEN LIKE WHAT, 3 YEARS SINCE I'VE ACTUALLY DONE ANYTHING? WELL I'M ACTUALLY THINKING OF COMING BACK! BUT REWRITING EVERYTHING I HAVE SINCE I HATE WHAT I WROTE... THE ONLY REASON I REALLY WANNA DO THIS IS BECAUSE I'VE ACTUALLY BEING TAKING CLASSES THIS PAST 3 YEARS, AND I WAS LIKE IN EITHER 8TH OR MY FRESHMAN YEAR WHEN I WROTE ALL OF MY STORIES... SO YEAH. OH AND ALSO ANOTHER REASON I WASN'T ON... MY PARENT HAVE BEEN FIGHTING FOR THOSE YEARS AND MY MOM (WHO I HAVE BEEN LIVING WITH...) MOVED OUT ABOUT A YEAR AGO, ALSO WENT TO ANOTHER SCHOOL. SO YAY! BUT YEAH I'M COMING BACK WITH MY OLD STORIES AND NEW ONES LATER. ALSO A QUESTION FOR YOU GUYS, SHOULD I START CUSSING ON HERE? CAUSE I MEAN WHEN I STARTED; I WAS TRYING TO BE A "GOOD LITTLE MORMON" BUT NOW I HAVE LIKE DEPRESSION AND OTHER THINGS THAT HAVE BEEN JUST A LIVING HELL FOR ME... SO YEAH... TELL ME IF YA WANT IT OR NOT? OH AND ANY OTHER IDEAS FOR CROSSOVER, OR JUST STRAIT UP STORIES ( OR IDEAS FOR MY STORIES I ALREADY HAVE). I'LL RESPOND AS SOON AS I CAN. WELP... IDK WHAT ELSE TO PUT ON HERE AND ITS ALMOST MIDNIGHT AND I GOTTA WAKE UP AT 5 SO... SEE YA GUYS AROUND? I GUESS?**


End file.
